


The Bra Incident

by female_overlord_3



Series: Lost and Found [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!, Multi, how these three got together, same universe as lost and found soulmates but earlier, simon is a little shit and I love it, there's a joke I JUST realized is in there, wonder if you'll catch it shay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Leah got a dirty shoe and a leather jacket.Abby got a smelly jersey and a Panic! T-shirt.Nick got two very different bras and had no idea what to do.This is the famous Bra incident!Not beta'd :)





	The Bra Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts).



> THIS IS PART 2 OF A BDAY PRESENT FOR THE AMAZING SHAY. LOVE YOU HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR GIFTS.
> 
> Oh ya and also another part of the lost and found series where I finally got around to writing!

Nick is very confused and very embarrassed because yes he knows what this means but he also doesn’t. There are two very different bras- yes the actual female piece of clothing- placed on his bed because said bras are his soulmates, which he gets, but they’re again very different, which he doesn’t get. He found both at the same time because they were literally laying next to each other. 

One is a simple grey one that the clothing tag said 32B while the other is a black lace one that’s a 36A. He has no idea what that means even with the help of google. So far those are the only things he’s found and he doesn’t know if this means.

He’s a freshman in highschool and he has no idea what this means or what he should do. Tell his parents? No god no even he knows this would be a little much for them. Tell Leah and Simon? How does one even bring that up, like ‘hey guys I found two bras in my room, I have no idea what this means’ let alone he has a soulmate now, possibly two. 

Oh huh he has a soulmate now. Wow.

-

Leah is a little panicked but also calm. There is a soccer cleat next to her backpack. It’s a size 8, they stink, there’s the initials N.E., and there’s the music note sticker that Simon and she put on the show when Nick first got them. Her soulmate is Nick. That’s the calm part. The panicked part is there’s a leather jacket with patches and is not something she could ever imagine Nick wearing. It’s also much smaller than Nick’s build and fits Leah almost perfectly.

She’s read enough and had her own late night searches about soulmates to know what this might mean. Leah Burke possibly has two soulmates and one of them is a girl. It’s not as much of a surprise…. More like a nice relief. Now what to do now?

-

Abby didn’t think anything good would come from moving freshman year to a new city, new school, and new home. She’s a little unsure if what’s happening now is any good either. She finally unpacked the last box from moving and it was pretty much some of the old clothes she just threw in a bag but there are two things in it that are definitely not hers. The first is a soccer jersey with the name Eisner and the second is a Panic! At the disco t-shirt that she really wishes was hers. Abby knows what this means, she knew the second she saw them and now she kinda think’s moving wasn’t such a bad thing. Now she just has to figure out who these people are and- god she has two soulmates. The shirt looks too small to be a guys and well the soccer jersey is definitely a guys. She holds both clutched to her chest and lets out a little giggle because she’s happy for once after everything and her Pan butt has two soulmates! Going to school seems like a much easier thing to do now.

-

Leah decides to just do it and calls Nick. He doesn’t pick up. Walking to the window that gives her a clear view of his house shows that yes his parents cars are still there and that he is most definitely home since the light in his room is shining brightly. Leah tries one more time before throwing on the leather jacket and grabbing the shoe then marching over.

Mrs. Eisner opens the door for her and lets her in, the usual chatting occurs before heading back to the living room to finish the movie Leah interrupted. Her apologies are met with kind smiles and not to worry. Leah marches all the way up the stairs to Nick’s room, about to open the door but her nerves get to her. What if she’s wrong? What if he’s asleep? What if Nick left it there last night when he and Simon came over? Maybe this was a bad idea.

A spark of determination makes her roll her shoulders back and knock on the door. “Hey Nick it’s Leah. I gotta ask you something.”

She hears some sort of scramble going on and then the door opens. “Hey…. what are- what’s up?” To answer him she just shoves the show at him. He gives her a confused look that’s replaced with a smile that lights up his face before it goes bright red. “Ok sooo…. I- you should probably grab your thing before- it’s kinda- please take it before my parents see.” He begs as he pulls her into the room and closes the door behind them. 

There is a very poorly hidden item Leah assumes Nick tried to hide under his pillow but it looks familiar….

“Oh cool that’s where that went!” She grabs it and shoves it into the jackets pocket but realizes there’s another one. Turning to face Nick who’s leaning against the door with his hands covering his face, which is kinda hilarious. “Nick it’s just clothing, stop being so weird.” 

“Abby it’s a bra. Two bras.” “Lucky you. I got your dirty shoe and a leather jacket.” 

Nick’s hands drop as he and Leah smile at each other.

“So we have a third.” “We have a third.” Leah’s grin turns wicked as she tosses him the other bra. “You should wear it since i’m wearing the jacket.” Nick actually jumps away from the piece of clothing like it’s a bomb. 

“Leah!” Her laugh drowns out his shriek of horror. “God boys. Don’t worry i’ll bring it home with me. Are we going to tell Simon?” Leah asks as she picks up the bra and puts it into the jacket pocket with hers. “I don’t know. Do you want to? I don’t mind.” Leah just shrugs. “We’ll tell him tomorrow when we get dropped off. Maybe he can help.”

She punches his arm lightly and Nick pokes her in the stomach in retaliation. “I’m kinda glad it’s you.” He says when he brings her into a hug. Leah always thought Nick had the best hugs and now she sorta gets why. “Me to but i’m still going to give you shit for your weird dreams.” She teases. “Same goes for your art! Ok it’s sorta late and I need finish that horrible math homework.”

Leah gives him an unimpressed look and he just crosses his arms. “I have practice so no judgement Burke!” They hug one more time before Leah leaves. She’s excited for tomorrow.  

-

What better thing to do than wearing the T-shirt and jersey? Abby washed the jersey of course cause it did smell and the shirt just in case. The shirts a pretty nice fit but the jersey is huge on her so it goes in her backpack instead. Waiting for the bus and the drive over builds up the anticipation for today being the day she might be meeting her soulmates. Abby is all but giddy when she gets to school and heads to her locker.

“Morning Abby!” Her locker neighbor and sorta new friend Simon greets her when he sees her. “So I think I remember saying you wanted to be in a play and auditions are happening next week. We could go together if you want.” 

Simon’s a pretty sweet guy and he’s so easy to talk to. Maybe? No he doesn’t play soccer and this shirt would not fit him. He’s still really awesome to talk to though. “Ya that’d be great Simon. Thank you.”

He smiles at her and then his eyes go to her shirt and his mouth drops open before a mischievous look lights his eyes. “Hey you should come have lunch with me and my friends. I think you’ll like them.”

Abby has a feeling Simon knows who the owner of her T-shirt is so why not take the help that’s being so nicely handed to her. She gives him a playful smirk. “I think I will. See you at lunch then.”

“Awesome. See you then!” He gives her a thumbs up before he heads to class.

Abby can’t help but chuckle at it and now she just has to wait three hours. She can do this.

-

Nick is eyeing Simon with suspicion when they meet at lunch, he can feel Leah doing the same.

“You seem awfully happy right now man.” Nick comments. “You have something you want to share?”

Simon just keeps grinning as he munches away at his apple. That’s another suspicious thing because he usually prefers banana's. His eyes skip over them and light up when they spot something, his hand going up. “I invited a new friend to join us for lunch today. They’re new.”

A hand is frantically slapping Nick’s shoulder and her turns to Leah to see what’s wrong. He follows her gaze to see a new girl talking shyly to Garrett and Bram as they walk over to them. She’s wearing Leah’s Panic T-shirt. Oh wow she’s beautiful.

“Holy shit she’s hot.” Leah whispers and Nick nods his head in agreement.

The girl is almost to the table when she looks at them and her eyes go straight to the jacket Leah’s wearing because it must be hers.

“Hey Abby these are my best friends Leah and Nick. I’m best man, saying that now.”

Nick is going to thank then murder Simon if Leah doesn’t do it first. They both kick his knee under the table for now.

“Hi.” Abby’s eyes roam around the table unsure where to sit. Nick and Leah both move to make room for her between them without a thought. “We all have English together right?” Leah asks as Abby sets her things down and Nick feels like everything feels right and perfect. “I think we also have Bio together? Glad to know we got another nerd added to the group.” Garrett flicks a frie at him. “We’re not nerds, AP classes are hell we for some reason want to go through.”

“Good schools and less college classes.” Bram voices quietly but quickly shoves apple slices into his mouth.

Nick catches Simon giving him a brief fond look before looking away. “That and my parents thought I should try. If I can get by in AP’s then we must all be smart.” 

“As I said we’re nerds.” Abby smiles at the comment and gives Leah a shy one. “Hey uum Abby… if you need help or need to know where anything is then Leah and I are here if you have any questions.” Nick feels like that came out in a way too obvious way but no one says anything about it. “Ya what other classes do you have? I think we also have Math together and French with Simon.” Leah adds as she gives Nick a knowing look. It’s pretty nice to have someone else feeling the same right now.

Abby seems to relax between them as she stares down at her lunch. “That would be amazing. I know i’ve been here for almost two weeks but I still get a little lost sometimes.” Underneath the table Nick can feel a hand near his and the small smile he catches on Leah’s face means the same is happening for her. Something settles between all of them as they link hands, like the full connection is finally made.

\-  

“We should get your number.” Simon voices and now Leah thinks she’s less likely to kill him. They all give Abby their number and each get a confirmation text. “We have Bio next so we can walk there together.” It’s almost too easy to link their arms and she see’s Nick give them a forlone look. “Come on Nick I know your locker is near our class and you actually need your textbook for math.” He sends her a bright smile and throws his arm around both Abby and Simon as they walk.

It’s only after Simon and Nick left them, Simon giving them a wink and bright smile and Nick a sad look but a quick hug, that Leah realizes she’s now alone with one of her soulmates and without the comfort of her friends and other soulmate… she doesn’t know what to do.

They got there early enough that they can sit next to each other since Mrs. Lyon doesn’t care about seating arrangements. She thinks the same goes for Abby because they sit in their seats avoiding eye contact as they wait for Mrs. Lyon to start class.

A hand nudges her arm and Leah looks to her right to see Abby passing her a note.

_ I’m really happy to meet you. You and Nick. Do you want your shirt back? -A _

Smiling at the note she scribbles down an answer and slides it back.

_ I’m really happy too. No it looks nice on you. Do you want yout jacket back? -L _

Leah’s trying her best not to start blushing because she actually wrote down that she thinks Abby looks nice in her shirt and- ok but it’s true and she really really does. The note is slide back to her.

_ You look nice in it so you should keep it. What did Nick get? I got his soccer jersey. He needs to wash his clothes more. -A _

Abby added a doodle of a laughing face but it takes everything in Leah not to burst out laughing at the reminder of what Nick got because they should probably not say over a note that could easily be seen.

_ You’ll just have to wait cause class is starting and i’m sure he would love to tell you himself. We hang out and watch Nick and the others during soccer practice. You can ask him then. - L _

Feeling brave Leah adds a heart and tries her best to focus back on whatever lesson they’re starting today. It’s very hard with her soulmate right next to her and Leah feels like it must be the same for Abby.

-

Abby thinks today is probably the best day of her life. She’s met her soulmates. Her soulmates are awesome. Her soulmates are really really pretty and hot people. She and Leah are also trying their best not to be too obvious about holding hands as they watch Nick doing soccer drills across the field.

“Abby there is one important question I need to ask you before you officially become apart of our group.” Simon asks as he sits next to them. She sees Leah roll her eyes at him. “You can’t deem everyone just by their cookie preferences.”

Simon glares at her but his eyes flick to the field and he seems to get a little distracted by one of the guys. Abby thinks she remembers him from their lunch table but decides to keep it to herself.

It takes a second but then his focus is back on them. “Well then I have another important question: What house are you?” 

The question makes her smile because Nick was right, Simon is a nerd. “Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Also my favorite cookies are chocolate chips.” She adds.

A look of deep consideration settles on his face before he grins. “You pass. I’m a Hufflepuff and your cookie answer is neutral so it passes. Mine are Oreos and there is nothing better then them.”

Leah’s face leans closer to hers. “You sure you want to be friends with him? Nick and I had the misfortunate of pretty much growing up with him. You’ve got a chance to escape.” She whispers loudly.

“You know you never told me what Nick got. The jacket and shirt were obvious and I saw Nick’s jersey when you shoved it in your locker but I didn’t see anything that Nick had.” Leah wants to punch Simon because now she’s blushing and can’t look either of them in the eyes. Sure she told Nick it wasn’t a big deal but now it sorta feels like it.

“Speak of the devil.” Simon chuckles. Nick is jogging over to them, his smile growing when he sees both Abby and Leah.

“Hey guys! How was French?” He leans against the fence and takes a drink from his water bottle.

“Hey Eisner what items did you get?” Simon questions which causes Nick to start a coughing fit when he chokes on the water mid-gulp. Thankfully he’s saved by the loud shrill of his coach blowing his whistle. 

Abby thinks she can almost feel the wave of relief that rolls of him. “By- bye see you later.” 

She and Simon turn to Leah who’s hiding her face behind her hands.

“Now you gotta tell us Leah. You told me about getting your soulmate and having a third but you both never actually said what Nick got.” Leah peaks over he hands trying to tell Simon to just leave it with her eyes but the realization dawns on Abby’s face because there has been something else she can’t seem to find. “Oh.” Her face is turned to Leah’s whose face is very visibly red. It’s really really cute. 

Leah awkwardly laughs as she says “He got one from both of us. I’ll give you yours tomorrow?” 

She turns to Simon and motions for him to come closer which he eagerly does. “He got a bra from both of us.”

It takes a second but then Simon is doubled over laughing. “Oh wow he is never living this down. I’m calling how you guys met the Bra incident now! If I ever get my soulmate then I’ll just say that so you guys know.”

“Oh look Bram scored a goal.” Abby mentions and both her and Leah share a smirk when Simon’s head snaps to look at the field.

-

It’s the weekend after everything happens that they talk about everything.

“So how are we going to do this?” Abby says with her hand carding through Leah’s hair and her feet in Nick’s lap. “I love you both and don’t care what everyone thinks, screw Georgia.” She grumbles. 

“Here here.” Simon cheers from the love seat next to them.

Leah looks up at Abby with a sad smile. “I love you both too and I don’t care what everyone thinks… but we’re still freshman and I don’t want anything bad to happen. I also don’t think my parents would be ready to find out I have two soulmates just yet or that one is a girl.” Nick knocks their feet together and they share a look of understanding. “I just want us to be happy and to be safe. Maybe we could tell our parents over time and come out slowly, give little hints and what not to get a feel of how they might react?”

“I can agree to that. We’ve got Simon and his family. My mom knows and just wants me to be happy.” Abby leans down and presses a kiss to Leah’s cheek. “I can be patient.”

“Ok so who’s going to date who and you guy should totally date Nick off and on to cause some drama. Which girl will he end up with? Plot-twist they’re poly! Everyone would love that.” Three pillows are thrown at Simon. 

“I’m not ready to have a boyfriend yet, too much public stuff. Nick and Abby should date.” Leah voices. “I don’t mind waiting and you both will probably be more bubbly and stuff.”

It’s that day they decided to wait to be fully out. Abby and Nick start dating. They tell Nick’s parents the summer before sophomore year and it goes well. By halfway through sophomore year everyone doesn’t bat an eye when all three of them are usually seen together or doing more hugging and touching than a couple and a friend do. The start of Junior year Leah tells her parents and it takes some time but they come around and tell her they love and are happy for her. They finally do come out during the summer of Senior year and it’s the best summer and school year out of the past four years. Simon is of course their best man at their wedding when it happens.


End file.
